From Me to You
by Gelliefishes
Summary: While on a pleasant stroll, a mysterious girl gives Katniss a strange notebook that apparently belongs to Gale. Its contents are very...amusing. Only question is...who? Rated T for implications.


**From Me to You**

* * *

><p>"Ms. Everdeen! Ms. Everdeen!"<p>

Katniss looked around and quickly spotted a short figure with a large brown cap shoved over a head thick with dark brown hair running over to her, waving what appeared to be a notebook in her hand. Katniss was enjoying a quite pleasant stroll with Peeta, toying around with a game of Real or Not Real, when she got called. She looked at Peeta, who shrugged and mumbled, "I'll see you around." Letting go of Katniss' hand and stuffing both of his hands into his pockets, he walked away, leaving Katniss having to deal with her current problem.

"Ms. Everdeen!"

The short girl stopped right in front of Katniss and quickly bent over to catch her breath, as if she ran a great distance to find her. Katniss raised her eyebrows and bit back a small frown begging to be shown. But this young girl, probably Prim's age Katniss realized with a pull from her heart, looked flushed and was breathing so hard Katniss worried if any organs might be coughed up. Finally, and thankfully with no unnecessary coughing included, the girl stood up and quickly shoved the notebook in her hand in Katniss' direction.

"This is for you," she said, her whole body visibly shaking. Taking pity on her, Katniss took the notebook. It was a simple one, spiral and a brown cover with what looked like a couple spills from possibly coffee or soup on it.

"Thanks," Katniss said, flashing a smile at her. She then furrowed her eyebrows at the notebook in confusion. "Um, what is this exactly?"

"Oh," the young girl said, as if it was obvious. "I was looking around and I saw it lying on the ground. It had your name on the back, so I thought it was yours."

"I don't remember having a notebook like this…" Katniss mumbled. Looking at the fallen look on the young girl's face, she quickly added, "But it's nice of you to try and find the owner. I'll take this off your hands and find the owner myself. Thank you though for trying to help."

The girl brightened up and quickly bowed. Katniss raised her eyebrows at this gesture, but chose not to question it. "You're welcome!" she said. "I do hope the owner is found!" Without another word, she darted past Katniss and down the hall. Katniss' eyes followed the girl until she disappeared around a corner. That was when she turned her eyes to the notebook. With curiousity, she opened the cover. The words "PROPERTY OF GALE HAWTHORNE; DO NOT TOUCH" shouted out at her. Confused, Katniss sat down on a bench to get comfortable. Why on earth would this girl give her Gale's notebook if it clearly said Gale's name? Well, Gale was in District 2 right now, so maybe the girl handed it to Katniss in hopes of sending it to him. But she clearly said it had Katniss' name on it… She brushed it off quickly and continued, turning to the page to only find lines upon lines of words in what appeared to be a poem.

"That's funny…" Katniss mumbled to nobody in particular. Gale didn't strike her as a poet, but she guessed he did it to kill time. Maybe like something stupid like a story about a little boy killing squirrels. She continued reading.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_District 12 is dirty_

_And squirrels are food too_

Katniss raised her eyebrows at the beginning lines. She knew Gale wasn't a poet, but those lines were pretty ridiculous. Well, Gale probably couldn't think of anything. But why start with the "roses are red/violets are blue" line? Wasn't that reserved for love poems? She remembered clearly people like sappy couples use those. For heaven's sake, she even remembered Finnick used to say something along those lines to Annie. Thank God he didn't do it that often. Or at least, not often enough when he was alive for Katniss to spot him doing it. Shrugging her shoulders, she ventured on.

_But, dear, without you,_

_I'd be broken,_

_lost,_

_nowhere to go._

The next lines definitely made it ring like a sappy love poem. Why was Gale even writing this? Was it for some pretty girl back home? No, this notebook seemed new, minus those spills on the cover. From District 13? Or, maybe… Katniss' heart beat fast at the thought. No, she thought. That can't be. She had Peeta, and Gale knew it. Maybe it was about some dumb girl he saw.

_So let me tell you this_

_from me to you_

_that I love you._

_You provide for me_

_and the sounds you make are to die for._

The poem was starting to get really creepy, sending shivers of discomfort up Katniss' spine. Gale was really…expressive in this. Sound you make are to die for? What kind of sounds was this girl making? Katniss bit her lip and pushed away that thought to keep on reading with caution.

_We might've had some bumps along the way,_

_might've broken a few hearts trying to find you_

_but, my dear sweet, you are my one and only._

The question kept on coming back to Katniss at this point. Who on _earth_ was he writing about? This girl must be pretty special to Gale for him to go on like this. One and only? Now that was something dedicated. A little too sappy, but kind of sweet in its own way. But who? She tried thinking hard, thinking about anything that seemed to catch Gale's eye. The only things that he showed interest in lately was making weapons and…her. But that was impossible, she thought. Gale definitely should know by now that she has Peeta. She knew for sure that she had chosen Peeta, and not Gale. Shaking her head, she turned back to the poem, hoping for any kind of evidence.

_Like food to District 12_

_or maybe like Haymitch to alcohol_

_I cannot be separated from you._

_Real or Not Real:_

_You are the only thing in my world_

_and I love you._

_Real, my dear._

"This was definitely weird," Katniss mumbled. He used Real or Not Real. Sure, he might've been part of the team that devised it, but it was now a game special to Peeta and her. Why on earth was he using it here? Placing her head in her hand, she continued on with worry.

_You are my one,_

_my only,_

_my life._

_Yes you are_

_my job._

At this point, the notebook slipped from Katniss' lap and on to the floor, but Katniss didn't pick it up. His job? His _job?_ Unless it was some fancy term to call his girl or whatever, but Katniss doubted it. His job? Was this seriously dedicated to just that?

"You got to be kidding me…" Katniss mumbled, picking up the notebook for more evidence, though something was hoping for none. However, the next few lines detailed on building bombs and other weapons, relishing in every detail. Katniss' stomach turned just by reading them. Finally, taking no more, she chucked the notebook at the wall and curled up into a ball. Was the job that important to Gale? Even more important than the fact that he probably killed little kids and Prim? _Prim._ "Stupid…" the words escaped her before she could think.

"What's stupid?"

Katniss looked up, only to find Peeta staring back at her. "Mind if I have a seat?" he asked, which Katniss responded by putting her feet down and scooting to the left to fit Peeta on the tiny bench. Taking a seat, he looked at the notebook across from him, its pages all over the floor and face down. He turned back to Katniss. "What's stupid?"

"It's nothing…" Katniss mumbled.

For a second, Peeta looked at Katniss like she was crazy, but it quickly faded. There was only silence left in the hallway, with a slight breeze blowing the papers away. Katniss felt her head slowly nod to the side until it hit Peeta's shoulder. Peeta didn't move, but instead put an arm around her.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't fall in love with baking or painting or anything idiotic like that."

"Huh?"

"Just promise me that."

"Okay…" Peeta paused to take a deep breath and blow the air that he just sucked in out. "I promise."

"I love you…"

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>SCREW TEAM PEETA (or, as I'm seeing right now on Tumblr, Peeniss…shuddering right now…) OR TEAM GALE. I SUPPORT GALE AND HIS JOB. HURRAH WORKAHOLICS<strong>

**Just in case you're wondering, yes, I am joking for the most part. (Keywords: for the most part) Just something I thought of when there was a Team Peeta and Team Gale war that followed me everywhere, from the Internet to my school. So, like Team Tyler's Van for Twilight, I say everybody who doesn't want to choose a side go to Team Gale and Job!**

**Joking again…for the most part.**

**ANYWAYS, moving away from the sole reason why I wrote this (for those who aren't following, GalexJob), at first this was supposed to be just a poem, but then my prose-writing self beat my poet self into a pulp and threw in a little story about Katniss being given Gale's notebook of love poems to his job. So you got this mess with no definite setting whatsoever. Seriously, even I don't know where this is, so go and imagine wherever this could be. It could even be in Antarctica for all I know. Oh, and because I liked Peeta better in the books, I threw in some Peeniss fluff at the end. (shuddering at that phrase. Why, you fangirls, why?)**

**So, think of this as my belated Hunger Games movie premiere and not-belated April Fool's Day gift to you all. May the odds ever be in your favor and review!**


End file.
